pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants VS Zombies: The Grand Adventure/Achievements
PvZ:TGA's achievements include these Able to be collected withing tutorial ��Sunshine lollipops--and rainbows~�� -Place 2 full rows of sunflowers. -Gives you 200 Coins War and Peas -Place 1 full row of Peashooters, and have them all kill at least 1 zombie -Gives you 200 Coins Wait...this isn't a desert! -Place 5 Cactus plants that are not in sand.-Gives you 5 Gems 200 Coins, and a plant pack SPLUDOW! -Kill a zombie with a potato mine.-Gives you 150 Plants The grass is always greener... -Complete the tutorial -Gives you 3 Plant Packs Able to be collect from the first world and up. SPABLAMO! -Kill 50 Zombies with potato mines-Gives you 1000 Coins This is just sappy.. -Have 5 sap puddles using Sapflings-Gives you 500 coins. Autumn's striking early! -Have a full row of Golden leaves-Gives you 15 Gems Strong forces -Get 5 plants inside of Pumpkins-Gives you a plant pack TIMBER! -Complete Tachki Forest-Gives you 5 Plant Packs and 2000 Coins Able to get from 2nd world and up Ahhh. This ''is a desert. Place 5 Cactus plants in sand tiles in one game- Gives you 20 Gems My cone! -Have a coneflower steal a Conehead's cone- Gives you 50 Coins I feel like there's a reference to another something here.. -Complete Tatawin Desert-Gives you 30 Gems and 5 Plant Packs. 3rd world and up There's ''Mush Room ''for improvement -Have any mushroom get eaten-Takes away a Coin. Cave Dwellers begone! -Complete Mushroom Cave-Gives you 10 Plant Packs, 4,000 Coins and 45 Gems 4th world and up Where's the french fries? explode 100 potato mines-Gives you 6,000 Coins (Because I hardly use Potato Mines.) SAND STORM!!! -Use a blover on a sand tile-Gives you 5 Gems -yawning sounds- use a coffee bean on any shrooms-Gives you 5 Gems Surfs up bruh~ -Kill any surfer zombies-Gives you 50 Coins Tangled. -Drown a zombie with a Tangle Kelp-Gives you 50 Coins Surfs Down -Complete Klakin Beach-Gives you 15 Plant Packs 5,000 Coins and 50 Gems 5th world+ Bam! Boo! -Place a Bam-boo plant-Gives you 100 Coins Fuzzy plants. -Place 5 Pearndas in one game-gotten tired so now I'll just put stuff like this: 150 C Don't mess with a Panda's food. -Have a zombie eat a Pearnda's bamboo-50 C Perfect Place to live.. -Complete Bamboo Hills-20 P.Packs 6000 C & 75 Gems 6th world The Beginning of the end. -complete Your New Lawn.-30 P. Packs 7000 C & 100 G 7th world No time for sleep.. -Complete Your New Lawn during Night-same as above 8th world At every angle -Complete Your New Backyard-same as 6th world 9th world At every time. -Complete Your New Backyard during The Foggy Night-Same as 6th world 10th world At every height. -Complete Your new Roof.-Same as 6th world. 11th world The final countdown! -Get to the final 3 levels-1,0000 C Are we safe at last? -Finish Adventure mode.-100,000 C. 150 G and 40 P.Packs Bonus worlds Woah..this is t-to..high - Unlock Helium Heights-5000 C Can we please g-get down n-now... -Complete Helium Heights-5000 C What is that stench?! -Unlock Opum Swamp-5000 C No more! -Complete Opum Swamp-5000 C Woo! Cowabunga!! -Unlock Atlantis Sea-5000 C Too many cramps. -Complete Atlantis Sea-5000 C What’s more useless? A bow and arrow wielding cat? Or a Zombie Dog? -Unlock Nyanko Plains (I'm keeping the name just for the reference :/ .)-6000 C Woah, the moon..? -Complete Nyanko Plains.-7000 C Secret world-opening achievements CRAZY!!- Plant 5 Rush plants in one game.- Achieves you with: Rush World This is Nuts!-Plant '''500' total nut plants.-Achieves you with: Nuts World -error_fileunvalid_no_worldacheivements_left-